Life
by Kunzite
Summary: It's the little things that matter. An extention to the story "Exiled". A Minako/Kunzite Story. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note** : Soooo... I couldn't keep my fingers from the keyboard. This is an extention to the story "Exiled". If you haven't read it, GO READ IT. I promise, it'll make sense after you read it._

 _I may keep this story slightly shorter... But your feedback in the form of reviews are always cherished and welcomed. I also look for suggestions and recommendations too. And questions! I like questions! Helps keep me on track. :)_

 _Without further adieu, here's the story!_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and company.**

* * *

 **Life**

* * *

The sheet began sliding off a fatigued body as he rose, the sun shining in his eyes. Kunzite gave a sigh as he sat up in his bed and rubbed the sleep out. He looked out the window to his room seeing it already open. He gave a small smile.

It was a new day.

It was peaceful. He turned his head to the side seeing his beautiful blonde wife resting peacefully under the covers. A smile curled on his lips. He leaned down towards her and began pressing his lips against her neck giving feather soft kisses. She groaned after a few moments feeling the sensations.

"Good Morning Venus," he whispered to her.

Her eyes fluttered open as she saw him leaning over her.

She gave a smile back to him, her arm lifting up and reaching to his face. "Good Morning Kunz-"

"MOM!" shouted a loud voice from outside of their closed door. There was a loud knock again, and again, and again.

Kids...

"Yes Mina?" spoke the mother as she waited to hear what her daughter wanted.

"Can I come in?!" shouted the girl from the other side of the door. "I want to tell you something important!"

Minako looked up at her husband, he gave her a silent look. She immediately knew what it meant.

"MOM!"

"Is there blood involved?" Venus asked.

"No... BUT-"

"Is anyone needing to go to the hospital?"

"No... BUT-"

"Has anyone or anything died?"

"No...BUT-"

"Then come back in about an hour. Let me sleep," spoke the mother as she smirked up at her husband. He gave her a slight nod of approval.

They heard stomping dissipate in the distance.

Kunzite smirked looking down to his wife, "Now... where were we?"

They were too busy with each other to realize a second set of feet come up to their door. There was a different, heavier knock.

The couple broke apart trying to contain their breathing.

"Mom? Dad?" asked a voice that was deeper.

Minako wanted to groan outloud in frustration. "Yes?"

"Why is Mina crying?"

Kunzite looked down to his wife, who began to sit up. She sighed rubbing her forehead. "I'll be right there," uttered the former senshi.

They heard their son's footsteps leave down the hallway.

"You coddle her too much," spoke Kunzite, a bit frustrated his early morning was so rudely interrupted.

Minako just gave him a look before putting on her robe. "Let me see what's going on, but don't go too far." She leaned in to give her husband a kiss, "I promise I'll be back."

He gave a smirk, "Don't make me wait too long, or I might come and find you myself."

So was life in Crystal Tokyo. It was peaceful and close to perfection. Of course, to the family of 9, with 5 children out of the home and already functioning members of society, nothing could seem to disrupt this life.

Kunzite listened carefully as he heard his wife trying to console their hormonal, teenage daughter.

...of course except for their children.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** : Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. Please leave a note for me. They always make me smile._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shifting his head to the side, the General of the Army peaked open his eyes. The sun was shining in his eyes once again. It was a similar morning to the prior morning. He looked to the window seeing it was still partially open allowing the gently breeze to caress those in the room. He gave a small smile.

It was another day.

Peace radiated in the room once again as he turned his gaze to his beautiful wife resting peacefully under the comforter. A smile curled on his lips. He leaned down towards her and began pressing his lips against hers giving a feather soft kiss. It took a few kisses before she began responding to his choice of affection.

"Good Morning Venus," he whispered to her.

Her eyes fluttered open as she saw him leaning over her once again.

She gave a smile back to him, her arm lifting up to wrap around his neck desiring to bring him in for another kiss. "Good Morning Kunz-"

"MOM!" shouted a loud voice from outside of their closed door. There was a loud knock again, and again, and again.

The General's face began to drop just a bit as his eyes narrowed. His wife gave a frustrated huff before speaking up diplomatically, her voice still fogged with sleep.

"Yes Mina?" spoke the mother as she waited to hear what her daughter wanted.

"Can I come in?!" shouted the girl from the other side of the door. "I want to tell you something important!"

Minako looked up at her husband, he gave her yet another silent look. She immediately knew what it meant.

"MOM!"

"Is there blood involved?" Venus asked.

"YES!"

The two looked at each other with alert in their eyes. Kunzite leaned back allowing his wife to sit up and quickly jump into action. She was still in her night gown and immediately went to the door. She unlocked the door and opened it quickly. She looked her daughter up and down calmly seeing a frightened look in her eyes.

"Where's the blood?" questioned the mother calmly.

Her daughter's face flushed bright red. She grabbed her mother's hand and pulled her to her room. It was when they entered the room, her daughter pointed to the bed. "Under the blankets..."

Venus looked at her daughter for a second, thinking this might have been the result of her bringing a man to bed... but then she remembered how much her daughter hated getting attention from boys. She always did as a child seeing boys as "gross".

When the mother pulled off the sheets, she saw the evidence.

Blood.

When she turned to her daughter, Mina began to cry. "I don't know how it happened! I went to bed feeling okay last night and woke up this morning with the lower part of my stomach hurting really, really bad! And then I saw my body had bled from... down there."

Venus waited silently as she watched her daughter begin to tear up, "Mama? Am... am I dying?"

A sweat drop fell from the side of Minako's face as she rubbed the side of her head. "No Mina, no. You are not dying."

Her daughter began to sniffle and leaned in to her mother's embrace, as she shed silent tears. "What's happening to me? My stomach really, really hurts!"

That's when Kunzite made his appearance in the room dressed in sweat pants and a loose white shirt, alert on his features and his training as a General kicked in. He was in over-protective father overdrive.

When he saw the blood on the bed sheets and his daughter crying in her mother's arms, his mind went into over drive thinking the worst for his little girl. Had someone taken advantage of her in the night?! Was she drugged and woke up to find this violation? Venus turned to her husband feeling a little sheepish. "She just started her period."

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

Four seconds.

Of all the good things in this world... The father of the daughter's face became pale as a sheet. He had to hold onto a wall for a second. He looked intensely at his youngest child in the arms of his wife as she continued speaking about how she was going to die by blood and would have to give her senshi role to someone else.

It would have all been comical to the father, perhaps decades down the road it would be joked about with her future husband, but the very real reality hit him like a ton of bricks at that second in time.

Kunzite realized his little girl was not so little any more.

She became a woman over night.

For the first time in the man's life, he felt true genuine fear mixed with a little something called dread.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kunzite woke in his leather sofa chair. His silver eyes turned and glanced over to where his wife sat sleeping up and where his daughter slept, her head in her mother's lap with a heating pad over her stomach and legs.

He rubbed a hand over his face, his brain still foggy from only one hour of sleep.

Their daughter came to Venus at night once again, this time in tears.

As her mother hugged her daughter and held Mina as she sobbed, Kunzite couldn't comprehend why his child was reacting this way. Was she really in that much pain?

Venus gave the young senshi some medicine and walked with her to the main living area. His wife kissed his lips, "I'll be back after Mina's pain subsides.

The man gave a small sigh to himself once she left the room. He never admitted it to her, but his sleep patterns changed once they moved in together. When she was no longer at his side at night, his mind didn't allow him to sleep. Yet, once she returned to his arms, sleep came very quickly.

Minako never returned to their room. It had already been two hours since she went with Mina to help her fall asleep from this new and drastic change in her life.

When Kunzite got up to find the two women, they were sitting on the couch watching some sappy romance movie while eating chocolate ice cream. The General knew that's what his wife did when she was on her monthly cycle (however in the day time and afternoon... she never complained to her husband about pain).

So, as the two women continued eating out of the carton with their spoons, he sat on his recliner chair and watched the movie as well.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes once more. He never realized he would fall asleep like that. He had a meeting with the other Shittenou. He knew he needed to get ready for the day.

As he stood and walked to his family, he kissed them both on the forehead before exiting to dress in his uniform.

It was there at his desk, his Shittenou brothers saw him drag himself into the room and blop on the chair.

"Ouch," commented Nephrite, "Rough night."

His commander's silver eyes looked to him. "More than you'd know."

"Did Venus kick you out of the room last night?" questioned Zoisite raising an eyebrow.

"Worse."

"Oh?" questioned Jadeite crossing his arms, "What could be worse than not indulging in your marriage privileges of being with your wife?"

"My daughter started her period."

There were three consecutive hisses before reflective silence.

"I feel you man." Zoisite shook his head.

"Not a fun time of the month," agreed Jadeite.

"It'll smooth out after a few years," encouraged Nephrite.

The head General raised an eyebrow.

The brunette chuckled, "My wife and daughter bake non-stop an eat nothing but chocolate during that time. Before, we had to be careful around Mako or she would have electricuted us in her hormonal swings."

"That's mild," commented Zoisite, "Ami either cries for three days straight and/or locks herself in her room."

"PPPFFT," chuckled Jadeite, "Try having a girl who is like a fire-breathing-dragon during that time of the month. At least her mother is getting better about biting my head off during that period of time."

The Head General leaned back in his chair looking at all his brothers. "You all already have dealt with this matter?"

"Oh yeah!"

"LOOOONG Time ago..."

"Almost lost my hair the first week it happened. Remember I came to work smelling like smoke?"

Kunzite looked to the ceiling. His mind weighed the options. Perhaps his daughter just complaining, eating ice cream and watching movies in the middle of the night was a small price to pay. He never remembered his sons having this much trouble when they hit puberty.

Hopefully this was the LEAST of his troubles.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** I couldn't resist. XD... leave a review! It encourages me to continue with the story. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kunzite's son approached him, a blush tinting his face and unsure of how to speak to his father about such matters.

The General of the Army was a bit amused. "Who is she?"

Hikari looked down averting his eyes from his father's intense stare. The young man mustered up all his courage. "It's Mako, General Nephrite's daughter, Sailor Jupiter."

Well... crap.

The General of the Army was at a loss for words. How could he explain to his son... how to court a young woman properly while keeping the peace with his other brother-in-arms.

This was a challenge.

The young man, who looked just like his father, but with a different personality slightly leaning more towards his father's rational side, gave a sigh as he rubbed the back of his. "This is bad, isn't it?"

Kunzite didn't dare react. Though he was not new to how effectively court a woman he desired, he knew he would have too handle the advice he gave his son carefully. Though sometimes taking about their daughters was like that of a past time between the Generals, this was almost completely uncharted territory to him.

How would he give his son advice?

As the son waited, thoughts began forming in his mind. He knew what he needed to say.

"If you want a chance to be with Sailor Jupiter, you need to first earn the respect of her father, General Nephrite."

That made the young man pale even further, perhaps gulp a bit before he gave his reply, "A-a-and h-how do I do that?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lone footsteps approached the General of the Army's desk. They stopped right in front of the man with silver eyes and hair.

The person waited patiently before Kunzite set his document down and looked up at the General before him.

It was Nephrite.

"Yes, General Nephrite?"

The naturally happy general, who viewed his fellow Shittenou as brothers, had a somewhat sour look on his face.

"So, your son spoke with me earlier this morning."

Oh boy.

"Did he break any protocol?" questioned the head of the King's Army.

"No..." his large, burly brother seemed to struggle for words before he flat out said, "He asked to court my daughter, Mako."

That caught Kunzite's attention. So his son actually took his suggestion... "And what happened?"

"I told him I would get back to him with a response."

HAH!

His superior could tell his brother must have had the shock of his life. "You put him up to this, didn't you?" eyed the younger.

The elder leaned back in his chair carefully studying the man before him. "My youngest son approached me asking the best way to approach his interest in your daughter. I told him to ask you first before even going to her. I'm pleased to see he took my advice."

The General of the Air and Sea chuckled darkly. "Well, he has guts... and some sense to listen to his parents."

"He's the most practical of my sons," nodded Kunzite, "A few of my other boys... take after their mother a little too much."

No more words were exchanged as Nephrite bowed before his superior. "Thank you for answering my question." He turned swiftly to leave, his cape swishing dramatically as he exited the room.

Later that night, the Lead Shittenou was immediately assaulted with a huge hug from behind. Though Kunzite knew this was something that his daughter would do from time to time throughout the week, he was thrown off when he realized this gesture was coming from his youngest son.

Hikari had the largest grin on his face, "General Nephrite gave me permission! He actually gave me permission!"

'"Ah..." the father smirked and gave his congratulations.

His son was on cloud nine the rest of the evening.

It was later that week Mako came arm in arm with the young man that was a fair mix of both Kunzite and Venus. Her father gave her permission to spend their first unofficial date at the Head General's household and watch a movie. On the couch next to them, Venus and Mina ate chocolate ice cream from a carton.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kunzite sat at his desk scanning through various documents just before an important meeting scheduled with a few other generals and colonels.

There was a knock of the office door.

"Come in," he spoke.

His silver eyes glanced up and a small smile began crossing his lips slowly when he recognized the man walking through his door. It was a tall man with broad shoulders who also adorned the silver locks of hair, buzzed short though. His light blue eyes and stoic features spoke volumes as he bowed respectfully to the General.

"Colonel Sterling Aimes."

The younger man began to slowly smile.

"General of the Army Kunzite."

The paperwork was left untouched. The father made sure to hug and spend that brief period of time before the meeting with his eldest son.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** I LIVE! It's been a rather roller-coaster like two to three months... I want to update this and finish other stories. Please check in by reviewing to let me know you're still following this story! I want to try and incorporate more of Kunzite and Minako's family life as well as humor with their friends. But I need to hear from you! Any suggestions of future chapters you would like to see? Let me know in a review!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Sterling!" exclaimed Minako running from behind a stove (after having masterfully wiping off her fingers with a kitchen towel) and wrapping her arms around her eldest son. She kissed the side of his face before pulling back and grabbing his cheeks. "Look at you!" she exclaimed with a huge smile. "It's been a few centuries since I last saw you!"

He gave her a small smile, the least he could give her after years of military training and commanding having it's toll on holding back emotion. "It's good to see you mom. I'm now a Colonel."

"I see the badge! Congratulations!" She smiled brightly bringing her hands down from his face. She gave his shoulder a pat, "Come! I'm finishing dinner. Tell me all about your promotion!"

As the eldest son of Venus followed his mother into the kitchen, Kunzite was not too far behind. He decided to change out of his uniform before returning in his casual lounge clothing. Though he himself didn't smile, he felt pride swell in his heart at the interaction his wife was having with their grown child. He walked behind her before wrapping his arms around her small waist. She leaned into him as she placed a hand over his. He kissed the top of her head as he listened to Sterling speak.

"...it was quite a challenge adjusting to the desert. All those camel spiders..."

Minako burst into laughter, "You and your father have a lot in common with those pesky arachnids. Several centuries back when he was deployed there on special assignment, we battled an infestation of them. Their son simply smirked as he listened. Kunzite couldn't believe how much his son was like him. He was a chip off the old block-

"Mom! I'm home!" announced Mina loudly from the other room as the door opened.

"Good evening mom," called out another slightly deeper voice. The door shut.

"In the kitchen," she answered back knowing they were quickly putting away their items and slipping on their house shoes.

Sterling's light blue eyes widened as he heard the voices. "I have more siblings?"

The father smirked as the mother began laughing a bit nervously, "Did we forget to tell you?"

As the two teens seemed to whirl in the room, they stopped short of the fall man standing before them.

Hikari merely stared at his eldest brother, the man he never met but only saw pictures of from when he graduated military school.

Mina on the other hand... "You look exactly like dad!" exclaimed the young girl looking him up and down. "Which of my older brothers are you?"

He gave her a polite bow, "Colonel Sterling Aimes. You can call me Sterling."

Mina returned the gesture with a bow of her own. "So the rumors are true," she muttered. "You DO exist!"

The eldest sibling gave a small smile, "I presume you are the new Sailor Venus our chain of command has been speaking about?"

She was taken back, her eyes widened, "How do you know?!"

He smirked, "You look just like mom did at her age. She revealed to me when I graduated from the academy that she was Sailor Venus."

"Ohhhhh..."

Kunzite glanced over to his youngest son who was still quite surprised at the elder's appearance. "Are you going to introduce yourself, boy?"

Hikari, still extremely hesitant, gave a respectful bow to his elder brother, "My name is Hikari."

The eldest returned the gesture. It was as time went on, their mother began mothering them and telling them to wash up and help set the table for dinner. When all was said and done, their eldest brother listened attentively as his parents conversed. Well, more like Minako spoke the entire time with inserts from Mina.

That was until Sterling spoke up once more, "Hikari, Mina. How old are you both?"

"I'm 13! I'll be 14 in a few months," she proudly announced.

"Almost 16," spoke Hikari.

Both of Sterling's eyebrows rose high on his forehead. He looked back to his parents as they were consuming their soup. "After all these years, you both are still busy producing children?"

Kunzite immediately choked and began coughing.

Mina ungraciously spit out the broth she was drinking to the table before shrieking and smacking the eldest upside the head, "Hush! Be happy you have six younger siblings."

He rubbed the side of his head, "Mother, I already have grandchildren older than these two that are married and wanting families of their own."

"Don't even suggest that," uttered Minako rubbing her forehead, "You're making me feel old! And why haven't I met them yet?!"

Kunzite cleared his throat before taking a swig of wine. "Son."

The table got quite. They all knew when the head of the household spoke, the utmost attention needed to be given.

"It doesn't matter if we decided to have more children, Sterling. What does matter is, at our age, it helps us to preserve our youth."

"And how old exactly are you both?" questioned Hikari.

Silence.

Mina looked at both of her parents before raising an eyebrow, "Yeah... exactly how old are you both?"

More silence.

The two siblings turned to Sterling. "How old are YOU?!" they asked in unison.

"You really want to know?"

"Now that you piqued our interest, yes!" exclaimed the young woman.

He didn't even notice the paled faces of his parents as he opened his mouth to speak, "Almost 700 years old. I think the exact number is 695... give or take a year."

The younger children whipped their heads to their parents. "I thought you were like... 50 years old or something!" exclaimed Mina.

"Maybe 100 at least!" added Hikari.

Sterling smirked as he sipped his wine.

Kunzite's face reddened before he took a gulp of his wine.

Minako ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "Let's just take Hikari's suggestion and say we're 100 and be done with it, okay?"

"NO!" both the teens exclaimed.

A sweat drop fell from the sides of the parent's faces.

"I think 700 sounds WAY cooler," added Mina. "Wait till I tell my friends at school! Wait till I tell the senshi!"

Her youngest brother nodded his head in agreement as he crossed his arms.

Glancing to his wife, the Shittenou and General internally groaned before grabbing the bottle of wine from the table to pour himself another glass.

Sterling merely smirked.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** : I'm evil, aren't I? This is how I envision the siblings from different time periods meet. Reviews are always welcome! Please give feedback and what you might like to see in future chapters! I almost feel like I just got started. :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"NO!" the senshi sisters shouted.

"YES!" exclaimed Mina with an exaggerated gasp as she placed a dramatic hand on her chest. "It's true!"

"So... if your parents are 700 years old... that must mean that ours are too," concluded Amy with wide eyes.

"700 years old?!" exclaimed Chibi Chibi gasping.

"Ew!" hissed Rei, her cheeks not sure if they should blush from embarrassment or turn pale from disgust.

"They're old! And still having us, having kids, at such an age?!" Mako's face crinkled in disgust.

As the young teenagers griped over the new "information" and the "horror" of it all, they didn't realize how many years off they were with their parents... at least 300 years off.

Too bad their parents had a very uncomfortable topic of discussion that evening.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Minako's birthday was coming up.

A few weeks back, after waking up from a rather "busy" night, the General's wife off-handedly commented how it would be nice to see all of her family together.

Since all of their sons were in the military except for their youngest teenager, Kunzite went to work pulling strings.

Though Sterling was the first born and the first to be restationed in Crystal Tokyo, a couple of weeks later, two more of the sons of Kunzite were given their orders to return to the capital kingdom. Colonel Gin Aimes made his appearance in the royal airport with his younger brother Captain Shiro. The two had originally been stationed on the opposite side of the world in a very technological-savy city.

They were requested to immediately report to the General of the Army's office. When they did so, they embraced their father, a man Shiro mirrored. Gin took after his mother in every way. They were given orders to spend the next week outside of Crystal Tokyo.

As another week rolled in, Riki and Kota were the next two to arrive. The twin sons, though they were stationed at different military establishments, were given orders to move back to Crystal Tokyo to continue their service as Majors.

It was strange for Kunzite to see all of his military-aged sons together. Some mirrored him (like Sterling and Shiro), only one mirrored Minako (Gin), and the twin boys a fine mix between both parents.

This was going to be interesting.

Though he knew his little princess couldn't ever keep a secret, he had his youngest son come and meet his elder brothers.

Hikari had to make a double take at all the siblings that stood before him in their uniform. He never met them in person. He only saw pictures and heard stories.

"Cheer up kid," smirked Gin, "At least you have the opportunity to have mom in your life every day."

"And to protect our youngest sister," nodded Kota.

Riki nodded in a similar fashion mirroring his twin.

Hikari merely stared in amazement.

It wasn't until later that evening when all six brothers and their father sat or stood around the family table. The mother and daughter spent a girl's day together. Though it was a surprise to Mina when she saw all her kin (thanks to a dropped jaw and wide eyes), Minako broke out in tears and laughter seeing all her children in the same home for the first time ever.

It was indeed a birthday to remember.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kunzite continued reading documents regarding the military budget proposals that were getting ready to be passed to King Endymion. Though this was the long, drawn-out, dry information his informants had researched and proposed, it had been condensed twice over resembling now a small book the size of a novel rather than a giant over sized encyclopedia.

Though he was a very busy man and getting lost in his work tended to be the norm, he knew in the back of his mind he had a short 15-minute meeting with a certain young man that had been scheduled on his calendar for almost 3 months.

He heard a knock on the door of his office.

"Come in," called out General Kunzite after bookmarking a certain spot in the report.

The door slowly creaked open as in walked the young man with bright blond hair of neatly groomed curls. His deep blue eyes resembled the very man who sired him several years back. The young man closed the door behind him before making quick strides to the front of Kunzite's desk and bowed respectfully.

"Jade," spoke the General, no smile or emotion crossing his features. It was common for the children of the senshi and shittenou to come visit their parents or on some occasions, the one of the other powerful leaders. Though many of the children of the senshi were young still, many were found to have special abilities inherited from their parents. Some abilities they carried slightly differed from their parents while others matched exactly.

Jade, the son of General Jadite and his wife Rei, had powers that differed from his father and mother. Perhaps a mix of the two. While his mother produced the fire and his father was able to manipulate it and grow it with a spark, this boy's manipulation and movement of the fire power needed to be trained in a different way.

It was discovered that Kunzite was the best teacher for him. It was an accidental discovery at one of their many gatherings as senshi and generals when he was at the tender age of 6.

At least once every three months, after this discovery, the young man would come in and present his skill practice to the general. Sometimes his sessions would involve both Jade and his daughter, Mina. As much as Kunzite hated to admit it, Jade always seemed to work harder when Mina would join them in their sessions.

Though it was a hard pill to swallow, he soon picked up that this young boy was interested in his young daughter. Though as a young child, both Mina and Jade always claimed to being "best of friends", the father of the senshi could tell it would be a matter of time before the young man would come out and speak of his interest for the blonde senshi, his precious daughter.

"Good evening Jade," spoke the General.

Again, giving a formal bow to the General, the young man greeted the man before him respectfully.

There was silence.

The air was thick with something that brought nervousness and tension to Jade. Kunzite instantly could feel in his gut it was a topic about to be brought up would be a game changer.

"General Kunzite," started Jade respectfully, keeping his eyes lowered, "May I enter into a courtship with your daughter?"

* * *

Three hours later...

* * *

General Kunzite's hair was unkempt as he ran another hand through the silver locks. A small porcelain cup of hot sake was presented before him. Welcoming the burn of the alcohol and temperature of the liquid, he felt a pat on the shoulder. Nephrite, who also got a cup of the choice beverage nodded his head. "Now you know how I felt a few months back."


End file.
